Comateen I
by Litacy
Summary: On a presque tout vu du coma de Remus au point de vue extérieur .Et si nous allions faire un tour dans les pensées de Sirius Black notre Patmol international !!fic liée à J'ai demandé à la lune.REviou!!!!


Salut tout le monde !!Hey voui chuis gentille pour vous faire attendre le chapitre 5 de J'ai demandé à la lune , voici une fic avec une de mes chansons préférés de l'Album Paradize d'Indochine :Comateen I !Si z'êtes gentil j'en écris une autre fic dans ce genre là qui aurait un rapport avec Jdal !Vi j'ai décidé de l'écrire quand je l'ai réécouté et que j'ai entendu :tu seras tombé dans les crystals .(Remus se jette dans la rivière de Cristal vous vous souvenez ?)

Oh fait ,ceux qui ont pas lu la première version de J'ai demandé à la lune ,il est préférable que vous attendiez avant de lire cette fic ya un spoiler pour la suite qui va tout casser ...Mais bon c'est pas grave .Vu que selon les reviews j'ai tenu quelques uns en haleine n'est-ce pas katia990 (lol)

Résumé :On a presque tout vu du coma de Remus au point de vue extérieur .Et si nous allions faire un tour dans les pensées de Sirius Black notre Patmol international !!

*~*~*~*~*~*

Comateen I

Je me baladais dans les couloirs cette nuit-là .Avec la cape de Jamsie sur le dos évidemment .Qu'est-ce qu'on peut s'ennuyer quand on est pas à quatre .Mais bon ,que voulez-vous ,je vais pas embêter un de mes amis alors qu'il a une chance de pouvoir rester dans le dortoir seul avec sa Lily pour discuter(et plus si affinités) …Il me manque drôlement Remus .Je me demande pourquoi il nous ment comme ça .Vous croyez que j'avale ce qu'il dit quand il nous sort qu'il doit aller voir sa mère ?Des fois je lui en veux de nous cacher la vérité .Mais nous ,est-ce qu'on lui a dit qu'on était des animagus moi James et Peter .Non c'est vrai mais …

C'est pas le moment de débattre de ça ya l'autre cracmol de concierge à mes trousses .

  «-Vite Albus !Il grelotte de froid !

   -C'est sûr que avec seulement une cape dans le dos …

Fidèle à ma curiosité ,je suivis mes professeurs jusqu'à l'infirmerie et je vis le corps qu'il portait …

C'était Remus …

*~*~*~*~*~*

tu seras tombé dans le crystal  
parfois trop seul parmi les brutales  
à deviner que tout est fragile  
découvrir que c'est trop difficile

*~*~*~*~*~*

Mon dieu .Si vous l'auriez-vu .Pâle comme la neige blanche .Et son visage …Couvert de blessures !Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé !

La porte est claquée ,fermée à double-tour par un sortilège .Je ne peux plus rentrer .Dans le silence de la nuit, je fais les cent pas devant l'infirmerie .Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet .Mais qu'a t-il bon sang !

Je perds mon contrôle et frappe contre la porte d'un placard à balais .Tout le contenu tombe devant moi .Je n'y fais pas attention .Rusard arrive .Miss teigne à sa suite .Je ne prends même pas la peine de me cacher . J'enlève la cape et me rend .Le cracmol ,décontenancé par tant d'honnêteté oublie de me retirer des poings et me mettre en détention .Il m'ordonne simplement de ranger le bazar après s'être en allé .Je ne le fais pas .Je reste devant la serrure .Pomfresh enfile un pyjama à Remus et le couvre de plusieurs couvertures .Il tremble …Il tremble de froid .

Je m'endors doucement contre le mur ,toujours derrière ma cape .Mes rêves sont remplis de petits Remus .

Le matin arrive .Je vois l'infirmière arriver .Elle me chasse et m'ordonne de me rendre dans mon dortoir .Je lui demande si je peux voir mon ami .Elle refuse mais étonnée que je sois au courant .Elle rentre dans son lieu de travail et moi ,je retourne à la tour Gryffondor ,m'équiper de mes armes et je retourne à l'assaut .Défonçant la porte qui s'ouvre à la volée ,je vois les expressions surprises de Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall .

 «-Sirius Black ! s'écria t-elle .Que faîtes vous ici ?

Empli de colère je hurle du mieux que je peux .

  -Je viens voir Remus ! »

A voir leurs têtes ,je devais vraiment faire peur .Ma baguette à la main ,j'étais prêt à me battre s'il le fallait pour pouvoir rester .Mon couteau était dans mon fourreau n'attendait que le moment pour sortir .Je tremblais de rage .Rien en pourrait m'arrêter .Rien !

«-Sortez d'ici immédiatement Black !aboya mon professeur de métamorphoses .Vous n'avez pas une autorisation !

 -Depuis quand faut une autorisation pour voir ses amis ?je répliquais ,une lueur démente dans le regard. Depuis quand on a pas droit de s'inquiéter pour eux ?Hein ?Dites le moi !

 -Laissez le entrer Minerva .

Je mets un pied dans l'infirmerie .J'adore Dumbledore .Même si c'est un taré il est sympa .Il l'a toujours été .Avec tout le monde .Même les Serpentards .

J'avance lentement et je le vois .Il est là .Remus est là !Face à moi ,dans son lit blanc .Visage triste .Traces de coups .Il ne semble plus respirer .Je serre mes poings .Qui a osé faire ça à mon Moony !

Je recule ,pris de colère .J'allais hurler .Hurler à pleins poumons .

  «-Il n'est pas mort Sirius .C'est pour ce soir. »

Qu'a t-il dit ?Répétez Monsieur .Je crois ne pas avoir bien entendu .Il est fort et il se réveillera ce soir !Et pourtant une partie de moi a bien écouté .Mais ne voulais pas le croire …

  « -C'est pas possible .Non .Il ne va pas mourir .Remus ,dis moi que tu vas pas mourir ! Dis moi que c'est une blague de ce vieux loufoque complètement cinglé !»

Mc Gonagall entend .Elle retire des points à Gryffondor .Je m'en fous .Ils comprendront .Comment notre directrice de maison peut-elle penser à la coupe alors qu'un de ses élèves se meurt .Dumbledore rajoute les points .

Il ne fallait pas professeurs .Pensez-vous que j'ai envie de gagner quoi que ce soit alors qu'on m'annonce que mon meilleur ami va mourir ?

Je secoue le corps de Remus comme si cela pouvait le réveiller .Il ne réagit pas .Il ne réagira pas .Et je ne veux pas avaler ça .Non !

  «-Remus faut pas que tu nous abandonnes comme ça .Pas après de si belles années .Tu vas pas nous lâcher alors qu'on avaits plein de projets avec toi .Tu nous avais dit que tu voulais être prof de Défense contre les forces du mal .C'était ton rêve .Et tu pourras même pas le réaliser .Reviens . »

Toutes ces belles promesses .Pour rien .Il n'y aura rien .Plus de professeur qui restera plus d'un an .Plus de Moony le lunaire maraudeur du quatuor .Plus de meilleur ami .Plus rien …

*~*~*~*~*~*

je me souviens que tu faisais  
parfois comme si c'était vrai

_Dites moi quand il reviendra_

_Si il me sent si il m'entend_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Je reste à son chevet .Les autres sont partis .Ils m'ont laissé seul avec lui .Je sais que des fois il se sentait abandonné .Je resterai avec lui jusqu'à la fin .Et ça me fait mal de dire ça …Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il meurt .Il me semble l'entendre jouer de la guitare la nuit .Je ne veux pas dormir sans être bercer par de douces mélodies .Je n'aurais plus le courage de fermer les yeux en sachant que Remus ne sera pas à côté de moi .

Dès fois ,il a peur de dormir tout seul .Je le laisse venir dans mon lit .Et je le serre dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il dorme et je me perds moi aussi dans mes rêves .Les autres sont au courant et ne disent rien .Qui est-ce que je serrais si tu n'es plus là Moony ?Sûrement pas James .Il a Lily .Peter est avec Bertha Jorkins .Moi je suis tout seul si tu m'abandonnes Remus .

Je t'entends gémir .Tu m'as appelé .Ne pleure pas .Je te serre dans mes bras et m'asseois sur ton lit .Ta main est douce comme de la rose et froid comme de la glace .

Tes cheveux chocolat au lait tombent lamentablement sur ton front moite .Je les remets à leur place .J'essuie en même temps tes larmes d'ange qui coulent sur tes joues telles des gouttes d'une fine pluie de printemps .

On n'entend plus que moi qui siffle l'air que tu nous avais joué pour la dernière fois .Cet air à la fois doux triste ,puis colérique et violent .Ne m'abandonne pas Remus …je ne veux pas rester tout seul .

J'ai fini par apprendre pour tes parents …Si tu ne restes pas ,je les tuerais .Même si je dois rester toute ma vie à Azkaban pour ça .

*~*~*~*~*~*

te voir ici respirer qu'un air blanc  
les yeux fermés pour un moment  
j'espère un jour que tu te diras  
qu'ils n'ont pas tous été comme ça

*~*~*~*~*~*

Le professeur Drak arrive .

Tu es un des seuls élèves qui n'est pas de sa maison qu'il affectionne .Tu vois comme tu es très apprécié ici .Si tu pars ,tu nous feras tous mal .Très ,très mal .Ma douleur sera pire qu'une heure de Doloris .Je deviendrais fou .Si je ne le suis pas déjà …Je prie pour que tu ne fasses que dormir .Et que tu reviennes pour que je te dise. Faîtes que tu ne sois qu'au paradize .

*~*~*~*~*~*

Et bientôt tu verras

Et bientôt tu sauras

Que personne ne te remplacera

Montre moi quand tu reviendras 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Je te tiens toujours la main .Ca fait bientôt trois heures que je suis ici à te regarder .A te parler .Raconter comme un idiot ce qui se passe à Poudlard .A te raconter que je ne pourrais jamais me passer de ton amitié . Comme d'une histoire nécessaire .

Tu es ma lueur dans l'ombre .Mon obsession …Vois-tu ce tu me fais devenir .  J'étais un peu comme Rogue ,je ne dévoilais pas ou rarement mes vrais sentiments .Mais …Pourquoi dois-tu mourir Remus ?Pourquoi ? J'en frappe du poing ta table de nuit . 

Le vase tombe .L'eau se répend lentement par terre .Madame Pomfresh ne me réprimande pas .Elle est venue et a réparer les dégâts avant de t'examiner et de repartir .Remus je crois qu'il est trop tard .

Trop tard pour te dire…

Que je t'aime

…peut-être .

*~*~*~*~*~*

maintenant tu le sais ,maintenant tu le crois

Comme je nous vis combien en vrai ,jusqu'à te tenir comment j'aimais 

Oooohhhhh

*~*~*~*~*~*

Je t'ai serré dans mes bras de peur qu'on ne t'arrache à moi .Je ne veux pas te perdre .Je t'aime trop pour cela. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas découvert avant .Mais peur-être est-ce mieux ainsi .Si tu m'aimais aussi je n'aurais pas supporté .Je t'aurais rejoins ici .J'ai peur de te perdre mon illusion .Tu es toujours le seul qui a raison Remus .Tu es le seul …

C'est la fin de l'après-midi .C'est bientôt la fin .Je me penche vers toi alors ,vers ton visage qui commence à devenir serein .Une expression si innocente .Et alors je t'embrassement doucement .Tes lèvres sont douces et chaudes et ont un léger goût sucré .Je me retire et pleure .Pleure tout ce que je peux .Tout ce que je n'ai jamais pleuré .

*~*~*~*~*~*

Juste un signe 

_De toi qui s'enfuit_

_Je m'endors_

_Nos lèvres unies _

*~*~*~*~*~*

La lune est gibeuse ce soir .Elle t'éclaire lentement .Tes yeux sont à demi-ouverts .Mais vides .Vides de toute vie .Alors je te souffle un peu de ma vie .

  «-Je te donne un peu de ma vie si tu promets de revenir ici .Par le pouvoir des étoiles qui siègent dans le ciel . Par le pouvoir de la lune qui illumine la nuit ,et par mon âme je jure ton retour sur la Terre des désunis . »

Rien ne s'est passé .Rien .Alors l' apprentissage de Grand-père n'a servi à rien .

Des secondes passent .Puis des minutes .

Je pleurais .Je pleurais .Je t'ai perdu Remus .Je ferme les yeux .Je ne veux plus voir ton corps inerte .

  «-Remus …Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de réveiller ?Pourquoi tu dois mourir ?__

   -Qui a dit que je mourrais ? »

Je rêvais .Oui je devais rêver .J'ai ouvert les yeux et tu m'a souris et tu as fait ce que j'attendais depuis longtemps .Tu m'as serré dans tes bras .

  «-J'ai demandé à la lune et aux étoiles de te sauver .

Je souriais .D'un sourire que je n'aurais jamais cru revoir sur mon visage lorsque j'ai pensé que tu allais mourir .

  -Alors c'est ta prière que j'ai entendu . »

Je restais encore dans ses bras .Je ne voulais pas me desserrer .Les professeurs arrivaient .Ils semblaient tous heureux .

Mais pas autant que moi .

                          Sirius Black alias Patmol ,élève de Gryffondor en cinquième année .


End file.
